


It Was Lovely To Love You

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: Scis & Spies [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Hunter says goodbye to his lovers ... (This is fluff! I promise! :D)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: Scis & Spies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525661
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	It Was Lovely To Love You

„It was lovely to love you all,“ Hunter coughs, barely able to keep his eyes open. But he wants to take one last look at his loved ones … At his soulmates. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, the words costing every last bit of strength he had left in his body. He feels that he’s slipping away. Darkness pulls at his mind, trying to drag him away. But he is still resisting. Is still trying to fight his way back. He is not ready to give up. “Sorry …”

“Oh Lance, stop it!” Bobbi calls out and Hunter startles, his eyes snapping open again. Bobbi’s face hovers over him as she’s standing in front of his bed, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. “You’re not going to die,” she says firmly. It sounds like an order. If Hunter wasn’t feeling so miserable, he would have said “Yes Ma’am”, and got to his knees in front of her, waiting for more orders. But now, he just can cough again.

“Yup, we would never let you,” Jemma chimes in, cheerfully. She’s standing on the other side of the bed, looking down at him, her lips twitching.

Fitz’s face appears over him as well. He scrunches his nose. “I had a lot of worse colds, you know. And didn’t die.”

Hunter glares at them. How can they be so heartless! Don't they see he's suffering?! “You all have no idea! You’re not the one laying here, feeling like an egg boiling in hot water!”

Jemma snorts. “Now that’s an image …”

Bobbi shakes her head and sighs. “I just hope he won’t infect us all. Imagine four people all laying in the same bed with the flu …”

“No,” Fitz says, horrified, actually taking a step back from the bed. “No way I’m going to be sick _again_! I am going to live with Mack until this is over.”

“I’m going with you,” Jemma says seriously. "I don't even want to imagine all the germs flying around in this room. Ugh."

“What?” Hunter croaks, trying to sit up but falling back with a desperate wheeze. “You’re not serious, are you? You wouldn’t … You can’t leave me alone like that!”

Fitz grins and comes closer again, taking Hunter’s hand, frowning at how hot his boyfriend’s skin feels. “Don’t worry. It was just a joke of course. You don’t really think we would leave you, do you?”

Hunter smiles, closing his eyes again. He already feels horribly hot because of his fever, but the warmth of knowing about how much these three dorks all love him, is something else. Something pleasant. “I know. You all need me, don't you. Now, can someone make me some magical healing tea, please?”

Bobbi smirks. “Oh, I’m going to. But you are not going to like it.”

Hunter grimaces. “Ugh.”

But well … He has to get better soon. Has to get his energy back. To be able to take care of his lovers properly again. He sneezes violently and Fitz flinches back with a groan.


End file.
